


Другие пути

by leoriel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Gen, Infinity Gems, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти ничего не заканчивается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другие пути

В первый раз Карина убила Коллекционера кинжалом в сердце. Его смерть не принесла с собой ни ликования, ни облегчения — только пустоту, которую нечем было заполнить.  
Во второй она хотела получить удовольствие. Карина думала о тех парнях, что взяли ее в рабство и отделали так, что потом у Коллекционера ей заново пришлось учиться ходить. Танелиир Тиван считал, что она должна была быть по гроб жизни ему благодарна.  
Карина полагала иначе. Сначала она оглушила его, связала и начала кусочками срезать кожу. Тиван храбрился: мычал, зло кусал губы, но совсем расклеился, потеряв нос. Маленький кусочек плоти и столько шума? Тиван оказался хуже мягких, изнеженных своей атмосферой терранцев. Он болтал без умолку, словно боялся, что следующим станет язык. Он обещал поведать ей тайны — настоящие тайны вселенной, тайны старше Камней Бесконечности, старше Галактуса, старше, чем Вселенная или Смерть. Он обещал ей сокровища — древние, жуткие сокровища невероятной силы, скрытые в его самых ранних коллекциях. Он обещал ей силу, чудо, что угодно, только бы унять эту боль. Карина смеялась и препарировала его с тем циничным весельем, с каким он исследовал свои экспонаты. Кровь, кожа, ребра, скелет, два сердца, жалкий съежившийся мужской отросток внутри живота — он скулил и молил о пощаде, и все равно лишился его. Карина была его рабыней так долго, что Тивану просто нечего стало ей предложить.  
В третий раз… она старалась вспомнить, что сделала тогда, и не могла, потому что за третьим разом последовал четвертый, пятый. Десятый? Вскоре она потеряла счет. Эти разы не сильно отличались друг от друга — фантазия кончилась, и она начала повторяться. Если бы мертвое тело не исчезало раз за разом, она бы могла построить город из черепов, разворошенной и гниющей плоти, нарисовать целое полотно.  
Однако кто-то или что-то не позволяло ей. Как только она заканчивала свой шедевр, то падала в густую вязкую темноту.  
Когда Карина открывала глаза, то видела гордую прямую спину ничего не подозревающего Тивана, в руках у нее неизменно был нож. Она убивала снова и снова, но кроме усталости и пустоты внутри все еще ничего не чувствовала.  
— Моя девочка, — с неожиданной нежностью сказал Коллекционер прежде, чем осесть на пол, харкая кровью. — Камкх-кх… он ломает тебя, почему ты не видишь?  
— В следующий раз я не стану убивать тебя, — пообещала Карина, и музей Коллекционера исчез.  
Как будто кто-то из взрослых решил, что раз она смогла разобраться с игрушкой, настало время ее спрятать. Или предложить новую.  
Те, кого она убивала после, тоже причинили ей боль или же она никогда их прежде не видела, они были лишь пешками, попавшими под руку.  
Карина была рабыней очень долго, почти столько же, сколько Танелиир Тиван собирал свою коллекцию. И хотя она была достаточно злопамятна, чтобы пытаться припомнить все причиненное ей зло, но его оказалось слишком много — с тем же успехом она могла бы искать кислород, дрейфуя в открытом космосе.  
Впрочем, она была не настолько глупа, чтобы не догадаться спустя какое-то время, что смерти иллюзия, как и весь мир, где она очутилась.  
Люди, которым она собиралась отомстить, давно умерли, империи перестали существовать.  
Иногда Карина натыкалась на то, что казалось ей реальным — Адам Варлок, Танос, его дочурка, ее смазливый напарник и говорящая тварь, пытавшиеся толкнуть Коллекционеру сферу. Только все они были призрачными тенями, плохими копиями. Карина пыталась с ними поговорить, но они не замечали ее. Рассыпались, когда она к ним прикасалась.  
Тот, что пришел после нее, был другим.  
Он мог все изменить.

Ксандр горел.  
Ярко-фиолетовым полыхал корпус Нова, стремительно занимались жилые кварталы, метались между небом и землей нелепые звездочки Нов, но их земля было потеряна — еще до того, как взорвалась главная башня, хранилище Вселенского Разума, символ сосредоточенной в руках Новы Прайм силы. На мгновение ветер стих, и показалось, что огонь начал угасать. Ронан снова ударил о землю своим молотом, и пламя поднялось еще выше, встало стеной. Смешно было смотреть на то, как трусливо виляли корпусом, силясь взлететь, корабли Опустошителей. Твои приятели уже не такие грозные, Питер Квилл? Улепетывают со всех ног.  
Сгорая заживо, надрывно плакали дети, кричали женщины, старики, их солдаты гибли в своих кораблях — глупо и героически, пытаясь кого-то спасти, хотя спасать было уже некого.  
Ксандр пал, отплатил за свои преступления в ту минуту, когда посох Ронана коснулся его проклятой почвы.  
Некоторые ксандрианцы успели спрятаться, однако это лишь растянет их агонию. Мощь камня была абсолютна. Ронан смотрел на то, как испуганно они мечутся, и не чувствовал жалости — только огненный жар, идущую от камня силу. Это была война, и сейчас он выиграл самое последнее, самое главное сражение. Можно было легко представить, как где-то там далеко на Хале кри разрывают мирные соглашения, сворачивают дипломатический аппарат, для их расы чуждый и совершенно ненужный. Нет смысла соблюдать перемирие с мертвыми. Все на Ксандре были виновны. Все на Ксандре будут мертвы.  
Кто-то мог бы назвать Ронана героем, но дороже любой награды был для него вид пылающего Ксандра. Ксандра, чьи корабли никогда больше не нападут на корабли кри. Больше всего ему нравилось смотреть, как гибнут Новы.  
Как умирают глупцы, возомнившие себя Стражами Галактики. Пламя поглотило мех столь же легко, как взрыв Черной Астры уничтожил дерево. Питера Квилла и мстителя тоже не хватило надолго. Гамора пыталась сражаться с ним — даже сейчас, когда пламя ласкало ее кожу, обнажая медленно плавящийся металл, но и приемной дочери Таноса было не дано совладать с силой камня.  
— Отпусти, брось камень! — кричала ему Гамора, лишившись плоти, ее лицо сплавилось в жуткую плоскую маску; он раскусил отвлекающий маневр и отрубил ей голову.  
Мгновение ее тело все еще боролось, повинуясь последнему порыву, а потом упало на землю и рассыпалось на куски.  
Ронан поднял руку, утирая пот, и заметил… Ее. Наглую краснокожую девку. Она была босой, но шла по земле так, словно не чувствовала идущего от земли жара.  
— Если ты сумел совладать с камнем, — задумчиво сказала она, — то почему оказался здесь?  
И стоило ей сказать это, как в ту же секунду молот треснул, Камень Бесконечности разлетелся на множество мелких осколков. Пейзаж изменился — это был не Ксандр, под его ногами пылала, умирая в агонии, Хала.  
— Нет! — закричал Ронан, когда фиолетовое пламя коснулось кончиков пальцев. — Нет!  
Хала не могла быть уничтожена, во имя древних богов, только не Хала.

***  
Карина не любила фанатиков. Отвратительно было видеть, как за куски дряхлой древней плоти они отдают все свои деньги, сокровища, жизни своих детей.  
Коллекционер заверял корпус Нова, что придерживается принятой в его бизнесе этики, но на деле она заключалась в простом — он продавал что угодно всем, кто мог ему заплатить.  
Карина крушила стеклянные витрины Коллекции найденным на одной из полок молотом асов и думала, что гораздо приятней было бы проломить им голову упрямого фанатика кри. Судя по раскраске, он был именитым полководцем.  
Разумеется, он не стал ее слушать. Кри купился на подсунутую ему Камнем иллюзию. И попадется снова. Карина была слабой, а кри сумел усмирить камень — понадобится множество повторений цикла, прежде чем Камень сумеет его истощить. Тогда он догадается — точно так же, как догадалась Карина, — и станет бесполезен.  
— Тупой синекожий ублюдок! — закричала Карина и разбила витрину с коконом. Коллекционер говорил, что там спит Адам Варлок, однажды владевший Камнем Бесконечности. Совершенное существо, постигшее абсолютную силу. И явно лучше нее умевшее ей управлять.  
Карина снова ударила — теперь по кокону, но он не поддавался, застыл куском горной породы. Это могло означать, что Адам Варлок владел другим Камнем, не тем, к которому она опрометчиво протянула руку, или же Карина была слишком слаба, чтобы его разбудить.  
— Полегче, девочка, — она надеялась, что это вернулся Тиван, но голос был другим и раздался откуда-то снизу.  
— Кто здесь? — Карина заглянула за стол и все равно не могла понять, кто с ней говорит.  
Темный эльф неподвижно лежал в своей клетке, а свою соплеменницу Карина убила еще в прошлый раз в приступе ярости.  
— Боже мой, говорррящий пес! — сказала собака и фыркнула.  
От неожиданности Карина подпрыгнула. Это была та псина, которой она несколько раз таскала со стола кости. Только тогда та не скалилась, пытаясь с ней заговорить.  
— Варррлок не пррроснется от того, что ты по нему долбишь. Думаю, вообще не пррроснется. Вы же не были знакомы?  
— Мы и с тобой не были знакомы! — вспылила Карина.  
— Ты Карррина, девчонка Тивана, а я Космо. Я читал орррриентиррровку на твой рррозыск.  
— Собаки не могут владеть Камнем.  
В зубы он его, что ли, брал. Карина присмотрелась повнимательней и заметила, что силуэт Космо бледно светился. Не хватало ей еще псов-призраков.  
— Думаешь, я хуже енота? — обиделся призрачный пес. — Однажды и я сумел запустить в него зубы, вместе со Стррражами. Не знаешь, я меррртв?  
— Я не знаю никаких Стррражей, — передразнила его Карина.  
— В этом твоя пррроблема, похоже, ты умерррла слишком рррано или слишком поздно, — ответил Космо и вдруг оскалился: — Или ты вместе с Таносом?  
Танос… Несколько раз Карине удавалось поймать его тень, но он не слышал ни молитв, ни просьб. Считал слабачкой или же был слишком занят своими планами.  
— Мы не поладили с Таносом, — с достоинством ответила Карина.  
— Тем, кто не ладит с Таносом обычно по душе Дррракс. Знаешь Дррракса?  
Имена тех, кто приходил к Тивану с камнем, Карина помнила смутно, но вряд ли Дракс был енотом или женщиной.  
— Смешной терранец? — в ответ Космо покачал мордой. — Я знаю кри. Чокнутого фанатика кри, владевшего Камнем. Но он не захотел со мной говорить.  
— Покажи Ррронану, что у вас есть общий вррраг, и он станет на твою сторррону. Аррр, похоже я действительно мерррр…  
— Космо?  
Пес растворился в воздухе, и вместе с ним пропала коллекция, пальцы разжались и выронили молот.  
Было темно, и Карина пошла на свет.

 

Темнота пахла металлом, золотым порошком, которым жрицы ритуально осыпали его плечи. Ронан сидел на троне, молот приятной тяжестью оттягивал руку.  
— Я убью ее? — спросила Небьюла, когда девка появилась в центре зала. — Она похожа на ксандрианскую шпионку.  
Ронан внимательно посмотрел на свой молот, сверился мысленно с показаниями приборов: через несколько часов Черная Астра должна была достигнуть Ксандра. Следует убить наглую девку. Тогда никто не сможет ему помешать, и Ксандр падет, как…  
— Сколько раз твои корабли осаждали Ксандр? — спросила девчонка.  
Ронан не стал ей отвечать. Что за нелепое предположение? Девчонка хотела выманить у него Камень, была в сговоре с терранцем и его шайкой.  
— Твой враг здесь вовсе не Ксандр, — Небьюла сжимала пальцы на ее горле, но девчонка все равно говорила то, что он не хотел слышать. — Смотри!  
Корабль задрожал и вместе с Небьюлой пошел мелкой голографической рябью, напомнившей о трусах, отправлявших свои тени на заседания военного совета кри.  
Наваждение развеялось, как только он крепче сжал молот, ударил им по земле, омыл руки чистым фиолетовым пламенем. Камень придал ему сил, вернулась былая уверенность. Все на Ксандре были виновны, все на Ксандре будут мертвы.  
— Танос, Танос тебя…  
Танос был опасен, не стоило сбрасывать его со счетов, даже если он специально подослал к Ронану эту девчонку. Небьюла прежде была верна Таносу. Мог ли он ей верить сейчас?  
— Хватит. Оставь нас одних, а ты поведай мне, что планирует Танос, — приказал Ронан, и Небьюла убрала руку, перестав сжимать ее горло. Девчонка сидела на полу и судорожно глотала ртом воздух. — Как твое имя?  
— Карина, я помощница Коллекционера. И сначала ты должен отложить молот.  
Ронан слышал о Коллекционере, помощников у него не водилось.  
— Ронану Обвинителю не к лицу подчиняться приказам рабыни.  
— Да уж, куда почетней быть в рабстве у Камня.  
Ронан замахнулся молотом, собираясь метнуть его вперед и проломить ей голову, когда… молот исчез. Исчезла и Черная Астра, его люди. Они стояли на выжженной, опустошенной земле, только это был не Ксандр. Война закончилась здесь много столетий назад. Раньше, чем возникла империя кри.

***

— Это твоя земля?  
— Я думала, это один из миров кри.  
Ронан задал на редкость глупый вопрос: Камень мог воссоздавать любые миры, увиденные за миллиарды лет.  
— Кри не бросают свои земли, эта же захвачена, разорена и брошена за ненадобностью.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
Земля действительно была древней, как запасники старых Коллекций, где хранилось то, что собирались выбросить, но время перемололо это в труху. Серую пыль, песок под ногами. Очертания зданий, некогда величественно тянувшихся к небу, теперь едва угадывались.  
Карина не помнила этой земли, но Ронан очевидно видел больше. С деловитым видом он ходил между разломов, словно искал что-то:  
— Воронки от взрывов, разрушенные здания. Здесь выжигали органику после зачистки, а здесь проходила линия фронта. Кости истлели, обратились в прах, гильзы и остатки орудий занесло песком, но я узнаю войну там, где вижу. Так это твоя планета, рабыня?  
— Нет, — сказала Карина и, поколебавшись, добавила: — Я не знаю. Во Вселенной миллиарды планет. И я тебе не рабыня, кри.  
На самом деле Карина не помнила. Даже затертая Камнем до дыр история ее пленения и продажи Тивану со временем стала казаться ненастоящей.  
— Жаль, — помедлив, ответил Ронан. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты могла поведать мне, откуда исходит этот гул.  
Карина прислушалась. Ничего. Тихо. Было настолько тихо, что Карина слышала свое дыхание и дыхание кри. Да не было никакого гула! Кри нарочно придумал угрозу, чтобы легче было ей управлять.  
— Ничего не слышу.  
— Замри, — приказал Ронан. — И слушай.  
Он явно ее дурил, но Карина сделала в точности так, как он сказал. Замерла, для верности задержав дыхание. Мир замер тоже, теплый ветер легонько касался кожи, Ронан таращился на нее своими жуткими (цвета Камня) фиолетовыми глазами. Не было ничего… Это оказался не звук, а скорее вибрация. Карина почувствовала ее кончиками пальцев, и, ощутив, наконец услышала отдаленный, едва различимый грохот.  
Какой-то механизм ритмично стучал по земле. Слева. Справа. Слева. Справа. Как будто огромное, размером с Галактуса существо, переступало с ноги на ногу.  
Звук стал громче. Длинная тень упала на землю, темный силуэт заслонил горизонт. Существо действительно было громадным, и самым разумным было бежать, спрятаться, убраться подальше, потому что…  
— Оно уже близко! — в панике закричала она и сорвалась с места.  
Ну, неплохая попытка. Ронан схватил ее за руку и держал крепче, чем патруль Нова.  
Карина не помнила, откуда это ощущение, встречалась ли она с настоящими Новами, гораздо важнее было то, что жуткая тень за горизонтом росла, приближалась, становилась все шире. Ебаные фанатики кри! Ронан, что, возомнил себя бессмертным воином?  
— Отпусти! — прошипела Карина и укусила его за руку, но Ронан продолжал стоять на месте. — Ты можешь сдохнуть, а я не хочу умирать второй раз!  
Неужели кри действительно не страшатся смерти? Свою Карина слишком хорошо помнила — те секунды, когда сила Камня разрывала ее на части, чтобы спустя мгновение пережевать и выплюнуть в этой иллюзии. Параллельном мире. Высосать сок.  
— Значит, я мертв, — Ронан сказал это так, словно мысль принесла ему долгожданное успокоение. Значит, он не помнил миг своей смерти.  
Шаги звучали все ближе, если бы не слепящее солнце, можно было бы рассмотреть чудовище поближе. Представить, как оно отрывает Ронану голову, сжимает тело в могучем кулаке, и брызжет черная кровь.  
Раз он не дал ей спрятаться, то соразмерной платой будет, если он умрет раньше.  
— Сюда, — Ронан затащил ее за камень, зачерпнул горсть пыли и размазал по розовым щекам. Карина чихнула и начала отплевываться. Ронана это не остановило: он бросил горсть серой пыли ей за шиворот, измазал руки, ноги, и только потом принялся за себя. — Твоя кожа слишком яркая.  
Карина пожала плечами, помогать ему она не стала. Это все было бесполезно. Они уже были мертвы, как Ксандр в фантазиях Ронана. Только кри не дано было совладать с подобной силой, узнать насколько камень может быть могуч в умелых руках.  
Чудовище подошло ближе.  
— Это целистиал, — прошептала Карина, в руках у него был огромный посох, именно им он стучал по земле. Камень Бесконечности, Камень Силы затмевал солнце.  
У целестиала не было глаз, шесть прозрачных сфер на его голове слабо светились, отражая свечение Камня. Он замер на месте, словно давая им время проникнуться его величием.  
— Свет, — пробормотал Ронан. — Такой яркий, что тени… тени, они…  
Карина подумала и закрыла ему глаза ладонями. Это не было милосердием, просто, если кри спятил, то все равно не запомнил бы свою смерть.  
Целестиал развернул запястье, и Карине тоже захотелось зажмурится. Его звали Эсон. Эсон Искатель, потому что от взгляда его зрячей руки было невозможно укрыться.  
Ронан отвел ее ладони и бросился на нее — прижал своим телом к земле. Из носа пошла кровь или она ударилась о камень: во рту стало солоно. Они лежали неподвижно, однако казалось, что скала совсем не помеха, и налитый кровью темный глаз Эсона все равно на них смотрит.  
Эсона прозвали Искателем, потому что он искал новые миры, уничтожал их и множил тем свою силу. Посох в последний раз ударился о землю, и скала, планета, галактика утонула в фиолетовом пламени.  
Но прежде, чем волна света снова разобрала ее на атомы, Карина увидела тени — те самые тени, о которых говорил Ронан. Они двигались, как живые.  
Танцевали. Их было…

— Четверо, — уверенно сказал Ронан. — Три повыше, одна чуть размытая — ребенок, карлик, зверушка.  
— Может, и четверо. Я не запомнила. Плохо соображала от боли.  
— Боль ничто, если мы сумеем найти выход, овладеть силой Камня.  
— Камень уже овладел нами, — фыркнула Карина. — Ты забыл? Или у кри есть свой аналог Валгаллы?  
— Твои возражения несущественны, Карина!  
— Запомнил мое имя?  
— Сейчас же прекрати или я… — с гражданскими Ронан всегда ладил с трудом, а сейчас еще и не мог придумать достойной угрозы. — Разорву наш договор!  
Карина задумалась, но хамить перестала. Ненадолго.  
— Впервые слышу о договоре. Может быть, обсудим условия? Я не припоминаю, что ты пообещал мне взамен на информацию.  
— Я сумел совладать с Камнем, — напомнил Ронан, — а ты умерла.  
— То, что я помню, как Камень разорвал меня на части, а ты — нет, не делает тебя моим героем.  
— Ты нашла меня первой, значит, тебе что-то от меня нужно. Ты не хотела, чтобы я уничтожал Ксандр, почему?  
Судя по всему, он угадал, дело было в Ксандре и его проклятой земле.  
— Те тени, — резко сменила тему Карина. — Знаешь, а они танцевали. Так вот, раз и…  
— Прекрати! — перебил ее Ронан. — Хватит мне этого ублюдка Квилла.  
— О, терранец, — обрадовалась Карина. — А он хорошенький, приходил к Тивану со сферой. И мелодия, слушай, правда классная. Сейчас целиком ее вспомнила!  
Как и Квилл фальшивила она просто ужасно. И танцевала еще хуже, если это только было возможно.  
Ронан отвернулся, чтобы не видеть подобное убожество. Воин кри не унизит себя недостойным варварским зрелищем. Неужели, Коллекционер не смог привить ей хотя бы зачатки хорошего вкуса.  
— Пама, ну и вид у тебя был, — фыркнула Карина, закончив свои кривляния. — Только зачем ты изменил пейзаж?  
Он ничего не менял, по крайней мере, специально — только теперь вместо безжизненной земли Мораг, они оказались на борту Черной Астры. Потому что она придавала ему уверенности — Камень подчинится, и Ксандр падет к его ногам. Нужно было уничтожить Ксандр, все пошло не так, потому что тогда он не сумел это сделать, но сейчас… Он снова чувствовал былую силу.  
— Твои глаза, — выпалила Карина, — они снова светятся. По-моему, это тревожный симптом. И мы летим… Послушай, если ты еще раз взорвешь ту планету, то камень тебя уничтожит.  
— Ты обманываешь меня, — слова словно сами слетали с губ, — хочешь сама завладеть камнем, постичь его силу.  
— Нет, какая к черту разница, кто здесь им владеет. Если ты уступишь сейчас, то Камень выпьет твою силу, а остальное… Память, душа, все исчезнет.  
— Уничтожение Ксандра снимет угрозу для многих поколений кри. Мое имя станет бессмертно.  
— Да тебя забудут через неделю, — возразил Питер Квилл, один из его соратников пробил стену. Кажется, он собирался сказать что-то еще, но окончание фразы утонуло в автоматной очереди.  
Ронан видел зверушку с пушкой раньше — в донесениях сакаранцев, в записях камер наблюдения на Кильне. Пф, всего лишь животное. Обуглившийся верещащий кусок меха, только сейчас зверушка погибла, не добравшись до Ксандра.  
Чтобы избавить его от мучений, Ронан снес ему голову. Лапы настолько крепко сжимали пушку, что не разжались после падения. Пару мгновений зверь палил в потолок, дырявя в обшивку.  
Этих мгновений оказалось достаточно для Гаморы и Дракса, чтобы одновременно на него напасть. Ронан залюбовался тем, как слаженно они двигались — две идеальных машины убийства. Небьюла бы сдохла от зависти, если бы сейчас их увидела.  
Но Небьюла проиграла Гаморе, а Гамора и Дракс проиграют Ронану. У них не было шансов.  
Сила Камня переполняла его, помогала с легкостью уходить от смертельных ударов и атаковать в ответ. Только Гамора оказалась крепче зверька — ее металлическая шея заскрипела, но сумела удержать голову. Длинные ногти мстительно распороли Ронану щеку, сдирая ритуальную краску.  
Дракс подобрался со спины, попытался задушить. Глупая идея — кри ни в чем не были сходны с терранцами, и шеи у них не ломались, как сухие прутья. Металл не укреплял позвоночник Дракса: раздался оглушительный хруст, когда Ронан швырнул его в стену.  
— Думаю, тебе лучше отдать мне камень, — сказал Питер Квилл. Он не принимал участия в сражении, стоял со скучающим видом и держал у горла Карины нож. — Поменяемся? Девчонка на Камень.  
— Разве тебе не полагается отговаривать меня от уничтожения Ксандра?  
Питер Квилл пожал плечами и провел ножом по ее коже: аккуратно, чтобы не перерезать крупных артерий, скорее, на пробу. Кровь Карины была ярко-красной, как у терранцев. Кричала правда от боли она на совершенно ином языке.  
— Пусть корпус Нова занимается спасением Ксандра, — пожал плечами Квилл. — А мне нужен Камень. Отдай.  
— Отдай Камень, — сказала Гамора, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Камень, — простонал Дракс. Ронан был уверен, что сломал ему позвоночник, но Дракс потянулся, прогнул спину, словно возвращая на место поврежденные кости.  
— С ними что-то не так, — не выдержал Ронан.  
— Тебе лучше знать, это твои мертвецы, — хрипло сказала Карина и вдруг встрепенулась: — Это ведь Дракс? Дракс, тот, про кого говорил Космо. Ронан, ты не должен его убивать, он знает, как…  
Кровь хлынула, когда Квилл перерезал ей горло, но быстро иссякла, и голова тяжело упала на грудь. Этот Питер Квилл сильно отличался от того жизнерадостного придурка, что победил его на проклятой земле Ксандра. Хуже глупого врага лишь тот враг, что совершенно безумен.  
— Много болтала, — пояснил он, указав на Карину, и улыбнулся.  
— Заложница была твоим козырем, — возразил Ронан.  
Питер Квилл не был отлаженной машиной убийства, не был могучим воином. Он был Опустошителем: для них нет нечестных приемов, если в итоге противник оказывался мертв. Опустошители были хуже морагских ящериц и точно так же сжирали врагов живьем, навалившись кучей.  
Дракс и Гамора пришли ему на подмогу. Только теперь восхищавшая прежде слаженность их движений пропала. Из-за противоречащих военной науке хаотичных нападений Квилла сложно стало угадывать следующий маневр.  
В пылу сражения Ронан все равно заметил, что главным для них была не его смерть. Все трое тянулись к Камню.  
«Брось камень!» — сказала ему другая, умирающая, корчащаяся от боли Гамора. Металлические слезы стекали по ее изуродованным щекам.  
И Ронан выпустил молот.  
Те, другие, Стражи Галактики жадно схватили его. Металл не выдержал, и молот треснул. Освободившись от оков, камень фиолетовой сферой завис в воздухе.  
Ронан упал на колени, сила Камня оставила его.  
Зато Квилл, Гамора, Дракс преобразились: раны мгновенно затянулись, черты их лиц заострились, от их кожи, из глаз теперь исходило фиолетовое свечение.  
— Ты должен был понять сам, — сказал Питер Квилл.  
— Отказаться от силы, убийца, — добавил Дракс.  
— Но она умрет, — сказала Гамора; поначалу Ронан не понял, о чем она, но повернул голову и заметил, что Карина все еще дышит. — Она слишком слаба, Камню больше нечего взять.  
— Я могу… от силы. Тоже! Отхкх-кх-кх! — непонятно было, как она вообще могла говорить с перерезанным горлом. — Помоги!  
Дракс подошел и вогнал Ронану в сердце нож. Провернул его в груди — и это было настолько больно, словно Ронан все еще был жив.  
Он и был жив. Или все же мертв? Если Карина права, и это его мертвецы, то им не убить его.  
— Этого мало, чтобы убить кри, — фыркнула Гамора и пнула его коленом.  
Кри не умеют просить о пощаде, так что Ронан просто согнулся пополам и отполз в сторону. Притворился слабее, чем был — хотя это оказалось несложно, боль была оглушающей, туманила разум.  
— Нужно добить его, — наигравшись с Камнем, приказал Квилл, но Ронан был готов. — Иначе он вернется обратно.  
У него оставалось не так много сил, и все их он использовал на последний рывок. Он вскочил на ноги и рванул на другой конец зала.  
Карина еще дышала. Это было и плохо, и хорошо. Ронан сжал зубы и достал из груди нож, чтобы перерезать ей горло.  
А потом они действительно добили его. Вместе, как настоящая команда. Ведь они были…

***

— … вступай, говорит, ко мне в Стражи Галактики, — раздался заливистый смех. — Совсем охуел, командиром заделался. Военное, говорит, время. И остался защищать планету. Ладно, один раз, было дело, но за второй Йонду точно ему вставит.  
— Много бабла-то дают за идею?  
— Ксандрианцы богатые. Вон в прошлый раз сколько отвалили.  
— И амнистию дали! Я вот к сестре съездил, племянников повидал. Поучил их немного делу, показал им галактику, что да как.  
— Может, зря не остались.  
— Сдохнут они все. И мы бы сдохли, если бы остались. Аннигулусу похуй страж ты там галактик или кто. Вот и кри додумался, что надо драпать.  
— О, очухался!  
— Или нет?  
— Может, он уже дохлый? Остальные-то наоборот прилетели на Ксандр мстить за родину.  
— Аннигулус неплохо на Хале их выкосил.  
Ронан потянулся за молотом, но его не было, однако в кармане лежал нож (похожий на тот, который Дракс воткнул ему в сердце) и бросился к иллюминатору, сбивая с ног Опустошителей.  
Ксандр не горел, земля была черной от насекомых.

Карина открыла глаза.


End file.
